Meant to Be
by simplytired23
Summary: A Mitsume story. They stay together forever, no matter what Mikan does. Will she accept Ichi as Natsume Hyuuga? Read and review. Thanks. Full summary inside. xD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Natsume Hyuuga, loves Mikan Sakura since they were still little children – but Mikan does not know him. He intended not to introduce himself. Their parents agree of making the two marry when Mikan turns 20, and again, she does not know any of these plans. When Mikan heads to Tokyo, Natsume follows her but pretends as Ichi Osumi and she falls for him. Will Mikan love him still when she learns that Ichi and Natsume is just one? Will Natsume be hurt if Mikan loves Ichi and not the real Natsume?

Chapter 1: Character Profile

Well, these might be edited later.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura**

Nicknames:_ Mikan-chan, Cherry Blossom, Mikan-sama_

Gender: _Female_

Birthday: _January 1_

Horoscope: _Capricorn_

Height: _174 cm_

Weight: _100 lbs_

Age: _19_

Personality & Looks:_ She is a pretty young lady with straight waist-length auburn hair with golden brown streaks, she has adorable chocolate brown orbs. She is always a cheerful person, she hates her fan boys._

Social Status: _First Class…the highest status in society…in short she has everything. She is always cheerful and she loves life._

Family & Occupation:

Father: _Izumi Sakura, Owner of the largest industry in Osaka, the Sakura Corporations. But when he died, his wife married another man, Yuki Akita, who then took charge of the industry._

Mother: _Yuka Azumi, Owner of the no.1 fashion lines called the "Sakura Fashion Lines" and a famous model._

Stepdad: _Yuki Akita, he was a suitor of Yuka when they were in high school but Yuka loved another man, Izumi Sakura, so they got married. But when her husband died, Yuki courted her and they got married._

Through out the story, she has everything she ever wanted, famous model mother, a great businessman stepfather. Even busy, Mikan's parents never forgotten about her, they adore Mikan so much that they give everything she wanted.

**Natsume Hyuuga/Ichi Osumi**

Nicknames: _Ichi-kun, Natsume-kun__, Natsume-sama, Flame Eyes_

Gender: _Male _

Birthday: _November 27 _

Horoscope: _Sagittarius_

Age: _20_

Height: _186cm _

Weight: _156 lbs _

Personality & Looks: _Natsume had a raven hair and tantalizing crimson eyes. He is hot as what his fan girls called him. He is a genius. Adored by a lot of students, especially girls. He possesses a good quality. He had loved Mikan since then. He, like Mikan, gets everything he wants, even Mikan. He chose to pretend that he is Ichi Osumi because he does not want Mikan to know him as Natsume Hyuuga and that he does not want his fan girls to follow him all the way to Tokyo._

Social Status: _Upper Middle Class_

Family & Occupation:

Father: _Ichiru Hyuuga, one of the famous painters__. He also owns the second largest industry in Osaka._

Mother: _Rin Hyuuga, Head Doctor at Osaka Hospital._

**Hotaru Imai**

Gender: _Female _

Date of birth: _October 25 _

Age: _20 _

Horoscope: _Scorpio _

Height: _176cm _

Weight: _120 lbs _

Personality & Looks: _Hotaru have a shoulder-length raven hair and amethyst orbs. Hotaru is an extremely intelligent and rational girl. She is considered to be a geek and more than a little strange because of her aloofness. She loves her childhood friend, Mikan, because she is the only one she got. She never wanted Mikan to be hurt, especially from love, so she did everything for fan boys to keep away from Mikan. She got the eyes of Ruka, and eventually, his heart._

Social Status: _Upper_ _class_

Family & Occupation:

Father: _Kerio Imai, Assistant of Izumi Sakura, now of Yuki Akito_

Mother: _Suzuka Imai, Secretary of Sakura Fashion Lines._

Brother: _Subaro Imai, a doctor working in Osaka Hospital._

**Ruka Nogi**

Nickname: _Ruka-Pyon_, _Ru-Chan_

Gender: _Male_

Age: _20_

Birthday: _March_ _16_

Horoscope: _Pisces_

Height: _186cm_

Weight: _157 lbs_

Personality & Looks: _Ruka has a blond hair and a blue topaz orbs._ _He has a gentle and pleasant personality that balances out that of Natsume's._ _He always carries around a rabbit and has a way with animals, they seem to attract to him.__ Ruka is Natsume's childhood friend. _

Social Status: _Upper class_

Family & Occupation:

Father: _Shinjiro Nogi, a veterinarian and owner of Osaka Hospital._

Mother: _Madelaine Duerre Nogi, famous ballerina in France._

**Sumire Shouda**

Nickname: _Permy_

Gender: _Female_

Age: _20_

Born: _May 31_

Horoscope: _Gemini_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

Sumire Shouda is the self-declared president of the Natsume and Ruka fanclub. Mikan also knows her brother as 'seaweed head'. Mikan also gave Sumire a nickname, Permy. However, only Mikan, and occasionally Hotaru, used it.

She initially disliked Mikan for many reasons, but later becomes on "good terms" with her, though she still considers Mikan a rival of sorts.

**Yuu Tobita**

Nickname: _Iinchou_ (_Class Representative_)

Gender: _Male_

Age: _20_

Born: _June14 _

Horoscope: _Gemini_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

Yuu is the class representative, or "Iinchou", as he is known by the majority of the class. He has his hands full with taking care of Mikan and does not seem to get tired of it. He fell in love with Mikan at first sight.

**Nonoko Ogasawara**

Gender: _Female_

Age: _19_

Born: _September_ _26_

Horoscope: _Libra_

Social Status: _Upper Middle class_

Nonoko is one of Mikan's friends. She likes to experiment with dangerous chemicals. She is an elegant girl from a rich family. She is close friends with Anna.

**Anna Umenomiya**

Gender: _Female_

Age: _19_

Birthday: _March 3_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

Anna is a cute pink-haired owner of Mikan and Ichi's favorite cafe. She becomes friends of Mikan and Ichi. She makes up various dishes for her friends. She is usually seen with Nonoko.

**Yome Kokoro**

Nickname: _Koko _

Gender: _Male _

Age: _20_

Birthday: _March 18_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

Koko is another friend of Mikan. He is not a bad person, though he often times bully his other friends. He is best friends with Kitsuneme. Like Kitsuneme, he has an innocent crush on Mikan. He is also very much aware of Ichi's feelings towards Mikan.

**Kitsuneme**

Nickname: _Kitsuneme-kun_

Gender: _Male_

Age: _20_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

He is very good friends with Yome, but is more of a side character. He mostly spends time doing pranks with Yome. He and Yome are like twins, due to their same attitude. He and Yome appears to have an innocent crush on Mikan Sakura.

**Aoi Hyuuga**

Nicknames: _Buriko_

Gender: _Female_

Age: _20_

Birthday: _November 27_

Aoi is Natsume's younger twin sister. Like Natsume, Aoi is a humorous cheerful girl. Aoi is actually a constant victim of Natsume's jokes. She can be a little clumsy and stupid sometimes, but she is a friendly young girl. She is called "Buriko" by Natsume, meaning a girl who acts weak and cute.

* * *

How's the characters, guys? I hope this will turn out to be a good story. I'll update the true first chapter of this story as soon as I get free from school work. Thanks for reading!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Yehey!!! I uploaded sooner than I planned, I hope you'll like this guys!!!

I dedicate this story to my first three reviewers – camille1998, SpringFairy15, and especially to AnDReaGRaCHeLLe (Please read her story, Perhaps Love). I also dedicate it to my friends, Agatha, Lea (sorry), Gracia, Aprille, Keith, Tweena. And to my other friends who told me this story is great – Janes, Divine and Anje. And to my other friends still who have not yet had a glance on this story. This is for you guys…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. And the song 'This is Me'. I only own Ichi Osumi ang Yuki Akito.

Please enjoy… I'm so sorry if I'll have some typographical and grammatical errors. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Leaving Osaka: Ichi and Mikan meet

As rays of the sun peeped through a window, a sleeping brunette slowly opens her eyes. She walks to the window and opened the curtains. The birds chirped happily as if acknowledging her presence. She smiled her brightest smile and uttered a "Good Morning…" before heading to the bathroom. This is the day she'll go to Tokyo because she wanted to live by herself, without her mom and stepdad around, without the maids, the fan boys, and the popularity. She'd always dreamt about this but it is only now that her mom lets her.

When she came out of her room, she was wearing a pink sleeveless halter shirt and a blue off-shoulder crop top. She accompanied this with camo shorts and pink/red Sketcher shoes.

Mikan's POV

I'm so glad that at least my mom allowed me to live in Tokyo so I can spend some time alone, without the worry because of the people bowing me with respect everywhere I go. And add to it the fan boys that are driven crazy every time they see me. I'm tired of hiding from them. I will live who I wanna be, as to who I really am, and to how I wanna live my life. I'm now leaving my home town and I wave goodbye to my mom and stepdad as I step in my white limo.

Normal POV

Mikan hears a song play over her car stereo and she seems to relate with it so she sings along:

_This Is Me _

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know..._

_[Chorus]  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself, it's the only way_

_[Chorus]_

_[Second Voice]_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Unbeknownst to her, someone was also planning, rather, have also planned to go to Tokyo.

Someone's POV

Mikan, we will meet each other soon. Don't worry I'll take care of you.

Normal POV

_[Both]  
[Chorus]_

_This is me... This is me.._

_[Second Voice]  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

_You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'_

_[Both]  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

As Mikan finished the song, some strange occurrences happened with her car…

Chug… Hoof… Poof… Chug…

"Oh no! Sama, please tell me that this is a joke, I had not ran out of gas, had I? What am I going to do now? Oh, maybe I'll just park it by the roadside while it can still run. I don't even think I'm halfway to Tokyo. I guess this is the countryside because rice fields are what my eyes can only set upon." Mikan complained while beating her steering wheel and eventually lies her head down on it.

10 minutes…

20 minutes…

1 hour…

2 hours…

3 hours…

She was now dying of boredom now that she is stuck in the middle of nowhere. She sat at the front end of her car when a black Marcedes' Benz parked in front of her after waiting for 3 hours, 23 minutes and 9 seconds…

She stood up, crossed her arms against her chest and raised an eyebrow curious about the person in the car. She waited patiently.

The driver's side door opened and a lad around her age stepped out. He had messy raven hair, white skin, manly body build and, tantalizing crimson orbs, paired with his gorgeous smile.

He was wearing a white jacket and beneath it is a navy blue shirt that says, 'Do you have a license? Because you drive me crazy.' Dark male skinny jeans accompanied his attire together with camo high-cut rubber shoes.

'He's…hot!!' She thought as she stood there. He approached her with easiness in him. He stopped just a few inches from her. She stared at his features starting from his hair.

Mikan's POV

His hair is messy but it sways perfectly with the wind. Next, his eyes. Hey, they are flame red but they don't seem to be scary, they are full of warmth and love. And my eyes move down to his cheeks and nose. I love his cheeks, there's a little hue of red in them, and his nose, it's nothing but perfect. And his…

Lips…

How does it feel to kiss them? They're so soft-looking. How many female lips have already touched those? Oh, I'll die if I learn he already had a first kiss…

Normal POV

"Do you need help?" he asked Mikan.

Mikan, dumbfounded, just stared at him. She was out of her mind and she badly imagined how it feels to just touch his face.

"Hey, little girl, do you need help?" he asked again with patience in his tone.

She snapped out of her thoughts and she shyly answered, "Uhm, ahh, yes. As you see, my car ran out of gas and I was waiting here for what seemed like forever."

"Where are you heading to?"

"Tokyo?"

"Oh we're just going the same way. Mind if you'll just ride with me? You can ride in my car along with your things then we'll just have to call the car company in Tokyo to pull your car."

"Ha…hai."

"Is that all you can tell me little girl?" he said with a little smile on his face.

"Uhm, I… I guess I'm losing my manners. Thank you." She said as she gave him a hug in which he gladly responded. They were both all shades of red when they broke apart. After moments of silence, he was able to speak.

"Maybe we should start transferring your things into my car before noon comes."

"Oh, I…I guess you're right." She stammered while forcing to give her smile.

"By the way, I'm Ichi Osumi"

"And I'm Mikan Sakura."

She opened the doors at the back of her car and it barely took them half an hour to completely transfer Mikan's belongings into his car. While walking with her last duffel bag, she accidentally trips over a stone. She nervously waited for her painful collision with the ground to come but there came none. Instead, she felt a strong pair of arms catch her.

"Watch out next time." He worriedly said.

She tried to stand up but she was surprised when she lifted into the air. He carried her bridal style while carrying two heavy duffel bags.

Ichi's POV

She's so gorgeous with those brown amber orbs and brunette hair. She looks so frail in my arms. I just hope we would stay like this forever. She does not know that I'm Natsume Hyuuga, not Ichi Osumi. I just wanted another name because I don't want those freaky fan girls to run after me. At least in Tokyo, I'll be able to live by myself – to live with you, the love of my life. I don't want you to know who I really am this early. I love you Mikan and I always will.

Mikan's POV

Ichi, I'm so thankful that you save my day, my life. You're my hero. I hope we'll stay 'til the end. I can see in you that you have already known me for such a long time ago. This is the first time I ever let a guy like you be so close to me. Thank you and I like you.

No.

Scratch that 'I like you' part.

I love you and I always will.

Normal POV

They were skidding down the highway when a song played on the radio:

_Start of Something New_

_[Ichi]__  
Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
[Mikan]  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
[Ichi]  
Ohhh  
[Mikan]  
To all the  
possibilities,  
ohhhhhh  
[Both]  
I know  
[Mikan]  
That something  
has changed  
[Both]  
Never felt this way  
[Mikan]  
And right here tonight  
[Both]  
This could be the...__[ Find more Lyrics at _/jt_ ]_  
_[Both]  
I know...that  
something has  
changed  
Never felt this way  
[Mikan]  
I know it for real  
[Both]  
This could be the..._

[Chorus]  
[Both]  
Start of somethin' new  
[Mikan]  
It feels so right  
[Both]  
To be here with you...oh  
And now, looking  
in your eyes  
[Mikan]  
I feel in my heart  
[Both]  
The start of  
something new

[Ichi]  
Ohhh, yeah  
Now who'd of  
ever thought  
that...um  
We'd both be here  
tonight...yeah  
[Mikan]  
And the world  
looks so much  
brighter  
[Ichi]  
Brighter, brighter  
[Mikan]  
With you by my side  
[Ichi]  
By my side

[Chorus]  
[Both]  
Start of somethin' new  
[Mikan]  
It feels so right  
[Both]  
To be here with you...oh  
And now, looking  
in your eyes  
[Mikan]  
I feel in my heart  
[Both]  
The start of  
something new

[Ichi]  
I never knew  
that it could  
happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhh, yeah  
[Both]  
I didn't know it before  
[Mikan]  
But now it's easy to see  
[Both]  
Ohhhhh

[Both]  
It's the start of  
somethin' new  
It feels so  
right to be here  
with you...ohhh  
And now...lookin'  
in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the  
start of  
something new  
It feels so right  
[Ichi]  
So right...oh  
[Mikan]  
To be here with you...oh  
[Both]  
And now...lookin'  
in your eyes  
[Mikan]  
I feel in my heart  
[Ichi]  
Feel in my heart  
[Mikan]  
The start of  
somethin' new  
[Ichi]  
The start of  
somethin' new  
[Mikan]  
The start of  
somethin' new  
[Ichi]  
Somethin' new

When the song ended, there were smiles plastered on their faces. To slower his adrenaline rush, he chose to talk,

"Where will you live here in Tokyo?"

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, it will be Room 23, Apartment 3A, Horishiwa Street."

"Oh, we're staying at the same place. Mine will be Room 24 which I suppose will be opposite yours."

"Well, it's good there'll be someone I know in there." She said in a matter-of-fact tone trying to keep all the bliss to herself.

When they arrived at their destination, a strong-looking man approached the two of them and opened the door of Ichi.

"Welcome, Mr. Hyuu-" he was cut off by Ichi.

"That's no way to talk, Mokato. I'm Osumi, Ichi Osumi as long as I am with Mikan." Luckily, he was out of the car and his back is turned towards miKan so she cannot hear any part of their conversation.

"Gomen, Mr. Osumi."

"It's okay. Now, you help me with the unloading. We get to put Mikan's things in her room first before we get mine."

"Hai, Mr. Osumi."

Ichi turned to Mikan and gestured her to come out of the car already, then they started to get to work. When they were finished with Mikan's things, Ichi insisted that she stays in her room so she would be able to get some rest.

She then decided to fix her things and when she was done, she was about to come out of the door when –

* * *

That's it guys! What do you think happened? Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen nasai for the late update. Well, I don't have to repeat the disclaimer, okay? I dedicate this story to the following:

xSapphirexRosesxFanx – just wait for the next chapters okay? There'll be something that will happen so she can accept the truth… xD

princess kuro koneko – thanks a lot…

camille1998 – well, you'll now find out what you're curiosity brought you… But you might find it corny…

SpringFairy15 – hmm, busy aren't you? xD

AnDReaGRaCHeLLe – senpai-san-san you're one of my inspirations… I'm grateful for the translations.

**Readers:** Don't be confused about Ichi and Natsume. They're just the same person. Okay? Read and review!!

Here I go!!! Tanoshimimasu (ENJOY)!!!

* * *

~xx::::xx~ Authoress' Notes ~xx::::xx~

'This is a thought.'

"This is a dialogue."

"**This is the person on the other end of the phone."**

_This is a recap/flashback._

"_**Only love can make a memory.**_

_**Only love can make a moment last.**_

_**You were there and all the world was young**_

_**And all it's songs unsung**_

_**And I remember you then when love was all,**_

_**All you were living for, and how you gave that love to me..."**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Knowing about the 'Wedding'

_Recap: "Where will you live here in Tokyo?"_

_"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, it will be Room 23, Apartment 3A, Horishiwa Street."_

_"Oh, we're staying at the same place. Mine will be Room 24 which I suppose will be opposite yours."_

_"Well, it's good there'll be someone I know in there." She said in a matter-of-fact tone trying to keep all the bliss to herself._

_When they arrived at their destination, a strong-looking man approached the two of them and opened the door of Ichi._

_"Welcome, Mr. Hyuu-" he was cut off by Ichi._

_"That's no way to talk, Mokato. I'm Osumi, Ichi Osumi as long as I am with Mikan." Luckily, he was out of the car and his back was turned towards Mikan so she cannot hear any part of their conversation._

_"Gomen, Mr. Osumi."_

_"It's okay. Now, you help me with the unloading. We get to put Mikan's things in her room first before we get mine."_

_"Hai, Mr. Osumi."_

_Ichi turned to Mikan and gestured her to come out of the car already, then they started to get to work. When they were finished with Mikan's things, Ichi insisted that she stays in her room so she would be able to get some rest._

_She then decided to fix her things and when she was done, she was about to come out of the door when –_

She then decided to fix her things and when she was done, she was about to come out of the door when Ichi was about to enter the room so naturally, he bumped into her causing her to fall backward because he was the stronger one. And for the second time, she fell…

Into his arms.

"Thanks." She said as a slight tinge of red appeared on her cheeks which she had managed to hide.

"I would… I would wa- want to.. ask you so-something." He said with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"What-"

_Do you ever think when your all alone…  
All that we can be, where this thing can go…  
Am I crazy or falling in love…  
Is it real or just another crush…  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you…  
Are you holding back, like the way I do…  
Cuz I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away…_

Mikan was cut off by the sudden ringing of her phone. "Excuse me."

She stepped out of her room leaving Ichi behind. She looked at her phone and saw the name flashed on it. 'Mom. Why did you call?' she thought before opening it and answering the phone.

"Hello, mom?"

**"Hello, honey. Have you arrived yet?"**

"Yes, mom. I ran out of gas but there was this man who helped me out. I left my vehicle out there and I'll have it picked this afternoon."

**"Who is this man you are talking about?"**

"I bet his name is Ichi Osumi. He's so kind, mom, we even live in the same apartment."

**"I hope I would be able to thank him someday, Mi-chan."**

"You will, mom."

**"Anyway, I called to tell you that you will be married soon to the son of Mr. Hyuuga."**

"Mom, you will make me marry him? Are you crazy?"

**"Why? Do you know him?"**

"Mom, no. It's just that I don't wanna marry someone I don't know."

**"Well, I'm so sorry. You will be both disinherited if you don't marry each other."**

"Mom, why did you put me into this? You know I've always wanted to decide things on my own."

**"Well, Yuki and I have decided about this a long time ago and we have agreed that you MUST marry Natsume or else it will ruin our name because they are the 2****nd**** richest family in Osaka next to us."**

"But mom, I don't want someone who is rich. He may be arrogant and tactless. I want someone who would care fore me, who will love me and always will."

**"Those are the exact words Natsume told me my dear."**

"And how does this Natsume look like, mom?"

**"You'll soon see. I'll come to visit you there in Tokyo honey. Goodbye, take care of yourself. Think about the offer, you'll lose much if you don't agree."**

_Toot…Toot…Toot…_

Mikan closed her phone after that and stood there nonetheless.

Let's take a peek as to what Ichi was doing during the exchange between Yuka and Mikan.

He sat down on the crouch and began to ponder on the things in their past. He clearly remembers the first time he saw her. And that was 14 years ago:

_It was his birthday so his family invited everyone in their subdivision. Mikan was wearing a cute pink off-shoulder gown with thin blue laces falling from the top. She had a little glass tiara on her head that made her look like a fairy princess. And on her feet were tiny pink ballerina shoes that have blue ribbons. She also had a __shining star with curves and contours Pendant in sterling silver in a black cord__. He was staring at her intently that he never noticed the little girl's mother approach him._

_"You like my baby, don't you?"_

_"Yes ma'am. She is so pretty. She looks like an angel."_

_"You want to marry her when you both grow up?"_

_"I… I would want to but I'm… I'm not sure if my mom would allow me."_

_"Of course, I would son." His mom told him. "Her mom and I have already talked about this when she was born. You will be wed as soon as she turns 20. "_

_"Thanks, mom." He said while he walked away from the place and went to his room._

_When he came upon the largest box of the gifts, he was surprised to see it came from a Mikan Sakura. There were many items inside it: one figurine of his likeness, then a soap engraved cherry blossom, then a__ shining star with curves and contours pendant in hand-carved black jade in a silver chain 'What a beautiful necklace. It looks exactly like what she was wearing?', __lastly a handmade card from her which says:_

_"Happy Birthday. May I name you Flame? Because you look like you would gonna set anyone in fire the way you stare at people. Take care always, Flame."_

_He was so happy throughout his day._

_And from that day on, he knew he must not get near her not until she's 19 or 20 because he might not control his own self then he will just tease her every time._

_For years, he has been contented leaving unaddressed presents for her in every chance he got, following her anywhere in Osaka, or just comfortably sitting in the branches in one of the nearest sakura trees in the Sakura mansion. And unsurprisingly, his love for her with each passing day._

Then his mind, started to wander off just a few days ago:

_Mrs. Sakura, Mr. Akito, and Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga talked about the wedding which will take place two weeks after Mikan's 20__th__ birthday. They agreed that it will better if Mrs. Sakura will threaten her child that she will be disinherited if she refuses about the wedding. They also planned everything about the upcoming transfer of Natsume to Tokyo right after Mikan, so they had to arrange a lot of things such as his birth certificates, etc. they had also thought that Natsume must pretend under the name Ichi Osumi._

_Natsume liked the idea since he can be closer to Mikan and that he can escape from his fan girls._

Then his mind refreshed as to what had just occurred along the highway a few hours ago.

**Ichi's POV**

Well, I never knew she'll run out of gas along the way. What a complete idiot she is. It's good that I planned to follow hours after her departure. I was so shocked to see her car by the roadside. I was so worried that something might have happened to her so I decided to park as well. She seemed to have spaced out when she saw me. It did amaze me for me to see that she won't drool when she saw me just what my idiotic fan girls would do. I think she hasn't even seen a copy of the Osaka All-times Magazine where I was always the cover boy. I was so astounded when she hugged me. And I was an idiot to hug her back. Well, I love the strawberry scent of her waist-length straight brown hair. Honestly, I LOVE everything about her. I just hoped we stayed in that hug for a longer time. And the song, oh, I can still hear her voice singing with me. I rarely heard that magnificent voice before.

I'm so sorry Mikan for the cover up I'll have to do. Please accept Natsume Hyuuga as you have accepted Ichi Osumi. I'm sorry.

**Normal POV**

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, then the door opened so he stood up and fixed himself.

"Hello there, who called you?" Ichi asked to start a conversation.

"It's my mom and she told me that I would soon be married to a certain Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan answered, unhappily.

"Oh, I suppose that you're Yuka Sakura's daughter, right?"

"How… How'd you know?" she answered with immense surprise in her voice.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I read it in the Osaka Tribune this morning before I left. It also said there that you'll be married right after you turn 20."

"Oh."

'Whew. That was close.' "Anyway, about what I was about to ask from you awhile ago. Can we go out at the Heaven Café? I'm starving."

"Sure." She said as she flashed her most gorgeous smile, which made hard for Ichi to hide his blush. "Just wait a minute, okay?" then she dashed off to her room to change her clothes.

"Hn."

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you_

"Hey, dad."

**"Hey, son. What's up?"**

"Dad, I'm with her right now-"

"**Oh, am I disturbing any moment son? I'm-"**

"Dad, that's a different sort of thing I'm talking about. What I mean is that we are together here in Tokyo now dad."

**"Oh, yeah, Mrs. Sakura told me about that a few moments awhile ago."**

"Dad, I feel like bringing her to the church so we could now marry at the moment, dad."

**"Oh, that could wait, baka. I know that Mikan will agree to the marriage no matter what."**

"But dad, how if she learns that I'm not Ichi after all?"

**"Nah, that's no way to talk, boy. Where's the man in you? Let her know you first before falling in love with you."**

"Yes, dad. I will."

**"Yuka frightened her that you will be both disinherited if she doesn't concur with the ceremony between the both of you."**

"Hey, dad. I already know that. You know? I was also part of the planning. As if I weren't there."

**"Well, son, I'm just too happy for you. Goodbye."**

"Bye."

Then a smile crept up his face and he went out of the room to wait for Mikan outside.

* * *

How was it?? Is it good?? Bad?? Review,okay? thanks..

* * *


End file.
